


Abby makes good use of your mirror!

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You have a vintage looking mirror that Abby cannot resist fucking you in front of.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Abby makes good use of your mirror!

Heart beats faster in your warm chest at the tight hold at the back of your head, keeping you completely still as the WLF agent squirmed closer to your body, brushing the hard length of the toy against your thighs and ass. It was a familiar feeling, though you were usually laying instead of standing and you never had a tall mirror in front of you that reflected the shameful blush on your features and the hungry stare the woman gave you.

The once rusty mirror was rather old but had been cleaned up and polished as best as possible to adorn your room, one corner chipped off but with enough glass left for you to see everything that was happening in the privacy of your shared apartment; in the little area you called your ‘bedroom’ which was just a space with a bunk-bed that served more like a shelf to both your stuff since you slept with Abby on the lower one, always squeezed nice and tight to her muscular body, held by those two thick arms that were using their power against you by forcing you to look at your flushed features and your almost naked, trembling form.

It was so embarrasing how red your face was and how much you shook despite her barely touching you, only holding onto your hair like she owned you, large hand on your hip to make sure you couldn’t pull away, having to feel what was behind those tight pants rubbing up against your underwear, against the little wet spot that stuck to your flesh more and more each time she rolled her lips with the reminder of what would be happening.

Not yet, however – you had to wait for that, had to let the blonde play with your body, get you so riled up and frustrated you did nothing more than beg for her and you knew she enjoyed teasing, knew you would have to wait a good while before she even slipped a finger into you, your body already asking for attention, eyes closing with a huff for you to try and seem remotely strong-willed and not a little needy slut that could barely stand because her lover was messing with her with the promise of a good railing.

Fuck! Your brain was in the gutter and you couldn’t focus on anything other than the slow back and forth of Abby’s hips against you, that well-worn sleeveless shirt that let you see her muscles flexing behind you, biceps straining and bulging and looking delicious with a long, blue vein pulsating under freckled skin. In your mind you cursed that she refused to let go of any article of clothing, though you remembered quite well what she looked like underneath those layers and thinking about the visual of an Abby in her boxers or completely bare did not help your situation.

She was everything you wanted and more, the perfect example of a woman you never thought you’d be crazy about until you first saw her and suddenly, all of you could think about was how strong she was, how much she could lift, how much bigger and more powerful than you she was, how she could easily handle you as if you were nothing but a feather.

Those big hands, those thick arms, those broad shoulders – everything was perfect but when you first saw her naked, you swore she was a gift from God, a prime example of how beautiful women could be without having to look like they came out of a magazine or a movie.

Yes, Abby truly was perfect from head to toe…

You quickly grew attracted to her before you even knew much about the mysterious blonde, finding her eagerness to speak to you after Manny introduced you rather endearing and a big contrast to how she often presented herself. She looked intimidating at times and it wasn’t just because of her size — Abby had an almost chronic frown on her face when she wasn’t around her friends, a frown that scared some and pulled respect out of others but you had seen past those serious features the moment she smiled at you and politely greeted you because any friend of Manny’s would be a friend of yours.

The two got along very well and you met Manny during a mission, finding him someone that you could easily start a conversation with and share your common interests in japanese animation and classic, cheesy cinema.

You told him quite frankly that you were not interested in any of his attempts to flirt and being as smart as he was, understood he wasn’t someone you found attractive, not because he was ugly but because you’d known since a young age you didn’t feel anything towards men…at least, not in the way you did towards your female friends. It took you a while to figure out what the term was but once you found out your attraction towards women had a name, you felt almost relieved that you finally knew there was a label that could help you fit in with the few others like you in the small, protected group of queer and the like that gathered in the WLF base away from the reserved, close-minded agents.

Manny introduced them to the group and then introduced you to his few close friends and like a spark, you found yourself drifting more towards Abby than the other members, maybe because your new friend had been so eager to insist you two had a lot in common. Well, he was right — you both liked women, reading and exercise and got close rather fast when you started to visit the gym to see her with the excuse you needed to be more active.

Your attraction was obvious and you were perceptive enough to tell she found you attractive too so, taking the first step because Manny said she could be a little shy, you asked her out.

Funny how innocent everything seemed back then; just a few months ago you saw Abby flush and stutter, unable to keep a conversation fluid because she was too nervous about screwing up the first date she had in years. Now it was all turned on its’ head — you completely vulnerable, a flushing mess as the once timid woman flexed her confidence and power on you, not a hint of shyness behind those bright hazel eyes and unlike you, not trembling in place and breathing heavily from anticipation or shamefully parting lips to moan…

“Abby, please…”, you begged for something, just a bit of contact, just a bit of attention to your more sensitive areas. She smirked and you saw her mouth curve in the reflection of the mirror, her eyes narrowing on yours, palm caressing along your side, fingertips pinching the soft fabric of the strap of your underwear, pulling on it to release it against your skin with a loud snap. You flinched, almost jumped forwards but the stinging on your scalp made you only lean to the front a bit, hissing at the blonde, reminding yourself over and over not to curse at her or you’d be forced to wait longer and you were far too needy to go through more and more teasing.

“Look at you, shaking all over and I haven’t even touched you. Is that all you need? For me to pull on your hair a little bit and grind against your ass?”, she chuckles, the lower pitch making you shudder. There was a slight purr to her voice that made the hairs on your body stand, the almost tremble in her words running down your front to your stomach and then below, dampening the already wet spot in your underwear that she rubbed against, the lenght of the toy snug tight against her thigh constantly teasing you, giving you no second to take in a breath, to relax and calm yourself.

No, she was relentless, her slow rolls the only proper contact you got besides the one palm exploring your bare skin but never where you wanted the most; only the side of your chest and your hip, the occasional dip forwards to squeeze your thighs making your eyes widen with hope only to close them with a huff when she moved her way back to your hip to travel upwards along your stomach, drumming fingertips over your throat, squeezing lightly in a display of power before doing the opposite journey back to the curve of a hip.

“You want me so bad, don’t you, babygirl?”, the sudden press of two fingerpads against the wet spot in your underwear does make you flinch and the pull backwards on your hair forces a groan out of you, the bit of pain overwhelmed by the little nudges and rubs she gives you through the soft fabric.

“Want me to fuck you while you watch? Is that why you brought this old thing back home, isn’t it?”, Abby’s amusement matches the wide smirk you wish you could wipe off her face, feeling helpess and a little childish being called out like that.

“Cat got your tongue? Are you trying that hard to behave like a good girl so I give you what you want? Don’t you know I like to take my time?”, she smiles wider at your groan, eyes drifting away from the mirror in embarrassment, the tug on your hair and the growl for you to watch making you squeak and glue your half-narrowed eyes on your reflection.

You didn’t answer, not with words, at least — you groaned and tried to squirm back against Abby, hands unsure of what to do, of what to touch when she wasn’t within reach, scrambling for support when she nudged your clit through your panties with a fingertip.

“S-shit…”, you cussed, legs shaking but body kept secure by the woman’s grip on your hair, releasingso you could finally feel some relief in your scalp as her arm snaked towards the front to hold you against her muscular body.

“Abby…”, you wanted to beg again but the blonde’s arrogant expression made you close your mouth, letting out a sound akin to a whine instead.

She chuckled in your ear, moving her fingertips along an inner-thigh, touching the fabric of your underwear, pushing under just enough to touch your warmer flesh, letting it linger there as you chewed on your bottom lip and waited and waited and waited for her to slip them inside just a bit more but the WLF’s hand stayed there and she refused you any bit of contact once again.

How much longer would this go on for?

Body was extremely sensitive from being stripped bare of your layers and you felt ashamed just a few brushes from her hands was all you needed to grow aroused but she knew the game she was playing when that damn toy was hidden from you all morning until a surprise bear-hug forced you to realize her day-off would be spent playing with you and being the eager pet that you were, you allowed her to undress you, taking her time in touching you just barely, hovering above the few layers you had left, eyes glued to your face with a hint of mischief you were sure nobody would believe her capable of if you told them.

Abby liked messing with you by making you wait for even the smallest bit of contact to the fabric of your bra, chuckling and delighting herself in the fact you knew what would happen but still seemed excited and curious to see what she would do. It was fun for her seeing you so willing to be touched, hearing your whimpers and quiet mumbles as you watched and anticipated what would happen next, hoping this time she would be a bit kinder to you…only to see the disappointment in your face when she touched your thighs but not the inside of them or caressed your ribs but never went further up…

…but there was excitement too, being forced to wait, giving her that power and knowing that the blonde could torment for as long as she wished, never certain if she’d waken up to mess around for hours or was far too horny to tease for too long, every day-off a chance to experience either or a mixture of both, a tedious bout of teasing followed by her shoving your body into the mattress and fucking you so hard you could barely walk properly the next day, forced to excuse yourself from yet another mission.

So, how would it go today?

The mirror was there, taunting you with you reflection – a wreck of a person with soaked underwear trying to grind against a fully-clothed woman that stared at you almost mockingly, daring you to do something about the state you were in. She was strong, though; so strong you knew trying to fight back was pointless and from the few times you had been so frustrated you dared talk back and tried to turn the game around, you were punished and forced to wait much longer for something you were craving.

So you knew how to behave, somewhat. You knew to play nice, to whimper and beg until Abby seemed satisfied with your behavior and actually touched you; something that had taken far too long but had eventually gotten there and after what seemed like an hour of squirming and whining, her fingerpads had finally slipped underneath your panties and rough tips were pushed against your soaked flesh, rubbing circles over your lips and the little nub that made you squeak out a moan of surprise, the jolt creeping up your spine making you aware of just how raw everything felt and how watching her hand moving against you and the colorful fabric of your underwear was turning you into a huge mess.

Damn it…

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?”, Abby chuckled and nuzzled your neck, watching your eyes close with denial. “I told you to watch. If you close your eyes again then I’ll stop playing with you. Is that what you want?”, the threat was very much real and you knew from experience she’d have no issues leaving you needy for the rest of the day. That thought scared you enough for you to open your eyes, groaning in protest at your flushed expression and her amused smirk pressed into the large vein on your neck, mouth tracing wet kisses along the skin, reaching your shoulder and then moving back up.

She purred your name and pressed herself closer to your back, the mixture of her fingers caressing your dripping sex and her powerful hips grinding against you with that toy constantly teasing you pulled a moan from you, the short blink barely giving you time to forget your reflection. “Good, keep your eyes open. I want you to see all the lovely faces you make when I’m fucking you…”, a tender kiss to your vein made you huff and the slipping of her fingers further down to trace back up to your clit made your back arch, hips rolling to chase the movements, trying to push her pads further against that little nub.

It was so unfair how the your body basically had a target between your legs that she could just aim for to get you to do a pathetic little dance! It frustrated you having to watch the blush on your face become deeper and your hips twisting as if you had no control so Abby would touch you there again.

She was incredibly amused too and it pissed you off knowing she found your efforts funny to chuckle in your ear, wriggling her fingers behind your soaked underwear to further prove you had no other choice than to hope she was in a generous mood. Begging tended to work and you pleaded with the blonde to give you what you wanted, phrasing it in a way that made you sound so desperate you flushed some more and tried to lower your gaze but the rough shove of her hips against your ass served as a reminder to pay attention to your reflection.

You stared at yourself, lustful eyes roaming down to the hand moving between your thighs, the arm around your body keeping you trapped in place and securing you when she slipped two fingers below, teasing at your cunt with playful pokes, never going deeper than the tip of those digits. It was enough to earn a whine from you and another chuckle right in your ear, the movement of your hips enough to push them inside a little more but not deep enough, not good enough, not enough for you to get any form of satisfaction in exchange for your desperate behavior.

“Abby, c'mon…damn it…”, you cussed under your breath.

“What do you want? Use your words. I can’t read minds.”, the WLF mused.

Chewing on your bottom lip you considered telling her to stick that strap somewhere the Sun couldn’t shine and leave you alone but those fucking fingers toying with your clit just didn’t give you the resolve to talk back to the woman. With a strained inhale and exhale, you looked up at your reflection and focused on the hazel of her eyes, making contact with the taller agent to produce the first few words to beg for her fingers.

“I want you to fuck me with your fingers.”, it came out more coherent than you thought, the moment of pride shattered by the slipping of those two fingers into you and while they easily fit inside and stretched you, inner-walls weren’t expecting the width so quickly. You gasped and jerked in her hold, stilling to let your body to adjust to the feeling of her fingers resting inside of you, eyes half-closed somewhat distant in your own reflection, shiny like hers but hers were wide open, watching the pushing of her hand behind your panties, a frown on those freckled features making you feel the slightest hint of amusement at her miscalculation.

“Take them off.”, Abby hissed and you wanted to laugh.

Through all of this she forgot to slip your underwear off to get a better view of your cunt and that was hilarious…for the few seconds you were allowed to smirk at her relfection before she squeezed your stomach tighter to her front and growled for you to slip your panties off again. You did; you pushed them down your hips and let them slowly slip down your legs, resting on the floor and with the revelation of your bare flesh, she seemed quite pleased with the view. With a pull from her fingers and a push back inside, the sound of wet skin being tormented by her rhythmic thrusting soon mixed with your little sounds and rushed breaths, hips continuing their chase of the bit of palm that brushed against your clit everytime her hand moved between your soaked thighs.

She curled them just right and grazed the softer spot inside of you that threw you off your pace with a little gasp, the repeated motion making your stomach grow hot and heavy with the need for something inside of you to spill and offer relief.

“Please…God…right there…”, you begged for the pumpin of her fingers to switch to the curling up against that spot and over and over those rough pads grazed it and little by little the feeling in your stomach increased until you felt you had to let go, growing limper in her hold and pushing down on those fingers, squeezing them tight and deep for your muscles to twitch around with the inevitable slip of your first release.

Relief allowed you to catch a breath or two, to blink eyes up to your reflection with its’ mouth hanging open and sweaty forehead and trembling form, the thick arm around you keeping you safe but the hand between your legs was unrelenting, keeping a tedious pace that made that relief feel short, pulling a whine from you with the realization your body wasn’t moving away but rather, continued to move, your hips gyrating to get more friction from Abby’s wet fingers and palm.

“Still going? Fucking filthy…you want me to make you cum again?”, the blonde smirked at your eyes squeezing shut and your cussing.

As soon as you were able to regain some sense of logic her fingers were curling against your soft spot again, pumping in and out, twisting and spreading, the mixture of sensations making you feel dizzy. Had it not been for that strong arm around you then you would probably lose your balance. She repeated the motions and over and you felt your stomach grow hot and heavy again, the moment making you feel light and after a few good thrusts and the focus of her fingerpads on your squishy walls, you felt another wave washing over you…

Everything felt like a blur after your stomach relaxed a second time, barely able to stand without her holding you with both arms, hugging you almost too tenderly for someone who had a dildo poking your ass and her fingers dripping with your cum.

But you enjoyed the embrace, the warmth of her muscular body against your back, the sweet kisses she gave your neck and shoulder and below, the slow kneeling of her body with the path of her lips down your back and hands caressing your sides, squeezing thighs once she finally hit the floor. You thought you would fall forwards with how shaky your legs were but you managed to stand even as she slipped a head between them to laugh up at you, the reflection of her slightly flushed cheeks and wide grin making the moment seem almost comical.

Abby smiled at your pout, twisting like a snake to reach your front, always so nimble despite her size — she kneeled in front of you and watched your eyes study her face, lingering on her lips, knowing what she was going to do but eagerly awaiting the first touch of those warm palms on your damp thighs that caressed up to your hips, squeezing tight enough for you to feel the power behind those hands, a rush of excitement making you glance down at the bulge in her pants, the thought of what would happen afterwards making you step forwards and spread your legs a bit more, offering yourself to the expectant other.

The moment her hot tongue hit your damp skin you felt a shudder run up your spine, her soft lips kissing the flesh of your inner-thigh, tracing a path to your outer lips, pressing light affections towards the other thigh, teasing you just a little before dipping forwards to swipe the muscle from your cunt to your clit with a long lick. Instantly your hands shot for her shoulders, using them to support yourself so you could move your hips to follow the motion of her tongue.

Abby was a little more generous now with the kisses and licks to your sex as opposed to torturing you for a while again and you assumed she wanted to get you nice and wet for what was about to come…either that or she was eager to eat you out, something you noticed after the first few times you’d been intimate. She loved watching you writhe and moan, using a palm to keep you steady on the bed, other spreading your leg so she could nuzzle and love on your dripping cunt for as long as she wanted, often making you cum just from her mouth and her powerful, unrelenting jaw.

You often forgot the notion of time when she was between your thighs but everytime she worshipped you like this you felt incredibly special, like all of her patience was solely on your pleasure and nothing else.

Abby gave your dripping cunt another bout of attention, humming lightly and feeling you jolt in place, squeezing her freckled shoulders hard enough for your nails to sink into the skin in a way you were sure it would have hurt the average person. Her tolerance to pain was ridiculous, though given her line of work, it was understandable.

It made you more comfortable in letting yourself open up to her, not fearing you had to hold back because she could get hurt — a few times she had, though you quickly noticed the WLF seemed to have a strange relationship with pain, almost enticed by it in a controlled environment. Scratching her wasn’t something you thought you’d enjoy doing but you did enjoy seeing her back completely fucked up the morning after, knowing nobody had any idea of what she was hiding behind those worn clothes.

You had scratched her in other spots too and found her inner-thighs were the most sensitive to your fingernails, something you often took advantage of by distracting her during lunch and meetings by running your nails against the fabric covering those delicious thighs, delighting yourself in watching her squirm and frown at you, trying to stay composed while her friends stared at you both.

The result of teasing her in public was always delightful too; it often ended with you pinned to the bed to “be taught a lesson”, something you clearly never learned because you kept doing it whenever you got to sit close to her.

You rocked slightly against her mouth to try and chase the motion of that tongue flicking against your sex, eyes drifting along your reflection to the back of Abby’s head, the long braid swinging a little each time you bucked your hips and she bobbed her head. Following the length of that braid up to her head you lowered yours to make contact with heavy hazel eyes watching you, feeling the tender curve of a smile against your lower lips.

You focused on her then, on the deep hums your girlfriend offered, on the obscene sounds of licking and kissing, the wet noise your flesh made and the rapid breaths and whines you gave when she slipped those same two fingers into you, muscles twitching with the continuous attention. The third wave of relief was quick to come and you found yourself scrambling not to tip forwards and hit the mirror with your head on accident, feeling your legs truly give out, thankful her strong arms were there to keep you safe.

You still felt yourself slowly lean towards your reflection before you were urged to join the blonde on the floor, blank mind not quite there making your body easily follow the pull closer, nuzzling the woman’s neck with warm breaths, feeling tingles from head to toe.

A soft caress to your back made you sigh, blinking up at the other, her glossy eyes glued to your flushed features while hands traveled down your frame, slipping between your bodies to fumble with something, the sound of a zipper being pulled down and a belt hitting the floor drowned out by your frantic breathing and the loud pounding of your heart in your ears, the rush of blood back to your brain making you aware of what she was doing.

“A-Abby…I…”, part of you told her you were spent but the slightest pull of your hips made you start grinding against the fabric of her trousers. Closing your eyes you cussed at yourself but made no effort to pull away when Abby squirmed closer, laying down with a slip her boxers and the hold of the colorful toy, smirking up at you. You chewed on your lower lip, palms sneaking underneath the dark sleeveless shirt, caressing the muscles of her sculpted stomach up to small breasts, caressing your lover as you adjusted your position, hesitant in doing what she expected of you.

Looking back at your reflection and the compromising situation you were in, your face felt like it could melt with hot hot it felt. “…s-shit…”, you cursed under your breath at the sight of the toy against your thigh reflected in the mirror, almost teasing you like that. She chuckled and caressed your hips, comforting you in your little moment of reaching for the dildo, pushing it closer to your pussy, sliding back and forth on it, embarrassingly letting out a tiny moan at the friction against your still sensitve flesh.

“That’s it…good girl…nice and slow…”, the WLF purred up at you, giving you the freedom to move as you wished, hands focused on the soft skin of your stomach and thighs. You gave her a timid smile and peeked between your bodies, sliding her inside, slowly and little by little taking more and more until you found yourself unable to anymore, letting out a strained huff at the stretch of the width of the toy nuzzled between your shaky thighs.

“You’re doing wonderful…”, Abby smiled and caressed your thighs with her thumbs, bending knees ever so slightly, preparing herself to move whenever you were comfortable. The pressure at the pit of your stomach was little but warm, arms trembling with the need to support yourself up, hips giving a shy movement, the brushing of the dildo against your walls pulling at huff from you, stopping with a squeeze of your eyes shut, taking a breath before moving again, looking down at your lover with her shirt bundled up above small chest, muscles and happy-trail leading down to where your body started.

A little curiously you took a glance back at the mirror, your body above Abby’s, the little motion of your hips making the toy appear and disappear, her hands carefully holding you in place…your mouth curved into a half-proud and half-playful smile, confidence bubbling in you to move again and again and with the slow build-up of that familiar feeling at the pit of your belly, you focused the rest of your energy in bouncing on Abby’s cock, moaning her name between hisses and curses, half-lidded eyes switching between your messy reflection and the exctatic smile the blonde was giving you.

“F-fuck…Abby…”, you cried, nails digging into her the quicker and sloppier your movements got, the desperate need for relief turning into you a wild animal chasing that feeling. The bit of motion from her body aided you in that chase, sensitive body unable to handle much more when a trembling hand reached for the little throbbing nub between your legs. It was hard and fast and this time you did lose balance, leaning forwards into a pair of warm arms, hiding your flushed face in the crook of Abby’s neck, rampant breathing and soft whines making her laugh lightly, rubbing your back for comfort.

You felt the toy slip out of you and cursed into the damp skin of her neck, hugging it so tight you thought you would pass out if you didn’t keep yourself aware of the force. She tapped your shoulder with a hand, reaching up with the other to get you to look at her, teary eyes looking into hazel ones, closing with the press of her lips to yours in a tender kiss, the lack of air in you forcing you to pull away with a mumble of her name.

You gave a whine and she took it as a sign you needed some time, holding you against her warm, muscular front for what felt like hours to you, body slightly on the number side, mind completely wrecked, mouth opening to exhale but unable to produce any coherent words besides her name. It took a while but when you finally told her you couldn’t feel your legs, she laughed and with a few nimble movements you were barely able to catch, she picked you up and carried towards what you thought was the bed but when a breeze of cool air hit your damp, warm body, you realized where you were.

“How does a warm bath sound, babygirl?”, Abby kissed your cheek and you smiled, nodding slightly.

She set you down near the edge of the tub, nervously hovering her hands close to make sure you wouldn’t suddenly fall. Gripping the edge you gave her a reassuring smile and she sighed, undressing faster than a bolt, eyes tired but still very much interested in staring at her naked form, watching clothes hit the floor with a faint thump and her running out of the bathroom to fetch something, giggling at the sight of your girlfriend’s bare ass as she moved around the apartment to fetch clean clothes and towels, returning with a pile and a huge grin on her face.

You touched her stomach when she leaned forwards to get the water running, caressed the muscle down to the trail of dark blonde hairs, looking up at the woman with a soft smile. She understood what you silently asked and shook her head, kissing yours before turning to plug the tub and get some soap ready.

There was no guilty feeling in you; you knew Abby sometimes liked to focus on your body without minding hers and it wasn’t a sign of anything wrong between you two, just that she wanted to spoil you without expecting anything in return…though you would have gladly given her anything she wanted after what she had done to you…but Abby seemed pleased with knowing you were tired and had enjoyed herself and you guessed sometimes that was what mattered the most to her.

Carefully she helped you into the tub, pulling you closer to her chest, letting you nuzzle against the warmth of her skin. You sighed in the comfort of those strong arms, enjoying the heat from the water helping your tired muscles relax and the scent of her favorite soap after being dipped into the bath, the bubbles forming on your arms and back, spread tenderly by Abby’s palm as she washed the sweat off your skin.

A little smile on your lips made her grin down at you, the feeling of satisfaction and exhaustion oddly comforting and making you grin like an idiot at your girlfriend’s collarbones, eyes searching the freckles on her cheeks and shoulders then, palms caressing in return, washing her too as thanks for the attention. You two stayed in the tub for a while, holding each other and offering tender touches, sharing soft kisses and knowing smiles and laughs until the water started to go colder and you were helped out of the bath, dried up and helped into some clean clothes too.

She carried you away after draining the tub; took you to the bunk-bed and slipped you underneath the blankets before joining you, letting you squirm closer to hug you tight against her body, rubbing your back and mumbling praise into your damp hair as you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to rest in her arms — not sleep, your day together had only just begun…but you let your muscles feel that relief you hadn’t been given the chance to enjoy, let yourself doze in and out of your thoughts in the warm and safe embrace of the woman you had fallen in-love with.


End file.
